lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200213-history
Councillor Oralie
Councillor Oralie is one of the twelve councillors in the Elvin world. She is an Empath and uses her ability to ensure Sophie is telling the truth when she is on Tribunal since nobody can read Sophie's mind. She was also one of the original three Councillors to meet Sophie Foster. She then, during that time, proceeded to vote in favor of Sophie being allowed to stay in the Elvin world and attend Foxfire. Kenric (another councillor) was in love with Oralie before his death, and it is shown that these feelings were returned. She gives Kenric's cache to Sophie and becomes her contact with the Council while Sophie is living with the Black Swan. Oralie was demoted to pointless tasks for the council because she gave Sophie Kenric's cache without council permission. She gave Exillium the funding it needed to be a proper school again. Both Sophie and Fitz have access to her Imparter. Oralie is one of Sophie's strongest supporters on the Council, more so than any of the others. She knows quite a bit about the Black Swan, and out of all the councillors, currently has the most personal connection with Sophie. This is shown particularly in ''Neverseen'', ''[[Book 5: Lodestar|''Lodestar]], and Legacy, during the various times that Sophie shares secrets with her and she helps Sophie out. In Lodestar, she arranges a meeting for Mr. Forkle and Sophie with Gethen. She also tries to save Mr. Forkle's life after he is seriously injured by Gethen, and stayed with him when he died. She seems to feel guilty for his death and says that it was her fault, which Mr. Forkle denied - although he implied that Oralie blames herself for Kenric's death. In Legacy, Oralie is revealed to be Sophie's biological mother. During the last chapter, she offers to open her cache to discover information on stellarlune to pull Keefe out of his coma, which Sophie reluctantly accepts. Appearance Oralie has rosy cheeks, long golden ringlets, azure eyes, and is described as delicate in features but is a tough person. She often had blood-shot eyes and large bags under them after Kenric's death. Relationships *'Kenric (love interest/coworker)' Oralie and Kenric were two Councillors who seemed to be deeply in love, despite the rules prohibiting councillors from being romantically involved. The loss of Councillor Kenric was devastating to Oralie. Sophie often suspected that they were in love, but couldn't be publicly involved or they would have had to step down as Councillors. Fallon Vacker implied that he once told Oralie to step down from the Council and choose her love over her job, but she didn't listen until it was too late and regretted her decision. [[Sophie Elizabeth Foster|'Sophie']]' (biological daughter/coworker) ' Sophie Foster is Oralie's biological daughter, as revealed in ''Legacy''. She has been Sophie's number one supporter on the council and shows that she cares deeply for her. However, Sophie is offended that out of all the times that Oralie cared for her, she never told her who she really was. If everybody finds out that Oralie is Sophie's biological parent, that means Oralie would have to step down from being a councillor. Although she dislikes it, Sophie is willing to keep this a secret to protect Oralie. At the end of ''Legacy'', Oralie is just about to open her cache and show Sophie the Forgotten Secret inside. Housing Oralie lives in one of the crystal Councillor's castles. It has pink flowers lining the path and contains large amounts of pink furniture. She used to live next to Kenric but now lives next to Alina. She isn't very fond of this housing arrangement. fr:Conseillère Oralie Category:Characters Category:The Council Category:Elf Category:Keeper Characters Category:Exile Characters Category:Everblaze Characters Category:Neverseen Characters Category:Lodestar Characters Category:Nightfall Characters Category:Species Leader Category:Flashback Characters Category:Secondary Characters